


Tomorrow Gets Me Higher

by DoreyG



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Multi, Necks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Tiger, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't that interesting?" Grayson says, hot and panting into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Gets Me Higher

"Isn't that interesting?" Grayson says, hot and panting into his ear.

"Ngh," he says, perhaps a touch less than coherently, and tries to shift away. Only to be caught, pressed back against a sweaty chest without a word of warning, " _Ngh_."

"For once I agree with Grayson," MIdnighter purrs, and holds him until his feeble kicks falter, "that is _very_ interesting."

"It-" he starts huskily, and has to stop until he can trust his voice not to rasp embarrassingly on every word, "it is but a physical reaction, hardly one that I'd describe as _interesting_."

"You wouldn't describe that as interesting?" Grayson asks incredulously, glances over his shoulder as if his tiny mind can barely believe it, "you hear that? He wouldn't describe that little spot on his neck as _interesting_."

"Grayson-" he starts, warningly.

"I'd certainly describe it as interesting," Midnighter smirks, so hotly amused against his back, "I'd describe any spot on your body that makes you forget your own name as interesting."

" _Midnighter_ -"

" _Exactly_."

...There's obviously no reasoning with two people so idiotic and insane. He gives another huff, a little more feeling this time. Jars one elbow backwards and starts to make his scrambling escape from the bed-

And halts, with a desperate gasp, as a clever tongue lathers across his pulse point. Is soon joined by another one, and then two sets of hands pulling him back to the sheets.

"You see?" Midnighter asks, darkly amused from somewhere in the region of his back, " _interesting_."

And at the moment, with two men besides him and his brain heaven knows where, he's finding it very hard to argue.


End file.
